


Shining Light

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry just told Linda that he's The Flash. Here's how she took it. Missing scene from 2x06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Light

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a missing scene fic after Barry told Eddie that he's The Flash. Here's the same exact thing, but with the reveal to Linda. Set immediately after Linda's HILARIOUS initial reaction: "Holy crap. I've made out with The Flash."

A smile appeared on Barry’s face.

“I guess you could say that,” he said.

Linda put her fingers up to her temples.

“I am so sorry,” Linda said. “I…I just… Barry, I can’t believe it’s you.”

“Thought you deserved to know,” Barry said, “after everything I’m asking you to do.”

“I mean, this just explains… _everything_ ,” Linda said. “The lying, the running out on me…”

“Linda, I never meant to hurt you,” Barry said.

“No, it’s… I totally get it,” Linda said. “You were out there protecting people, saving lives. Barry, I could never be mad at _anyone_ for that.”

“So, we’re good?” Barry asked.

“Absolutely,” Linda said.

Barry nodded his head and got up from the step. He went over to the couch and sat down next to Linda.

“So, what do you say?” Barry asked. “You think you can do this? Because I believe in you a hundred and ten percent. And I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t think you could do it.”

Linda took a deep breath, giving Barry’s words some thought.

“Well, I guess if my nerdy ‘Spice Champion of Central City’ can be a superhero,” Linda said, “how hard could it be for me to pretend to be a super-villain?”

“You know, Linda,” Barry said, “you give Iris a lot of credit, but you should start giving yourself some, too. You’re amazing.”

Linda raised her eyebrows.

“You’re not trying to get back together with me, are you?” Linda asked.

A chuckle escaped Barry’s lips.

“No,” he said smiling again. “I just want you to know that…you can do this. There’s no doubt in my mind.”

“Thanks, Barry,” Linda said.

She reached out for a hug and rested her chin on his shoulder. After five seconds, they both pulled away.

“Better get some sleep,” Barry said. “We have a big day tomorrow.”

Next thing Linda knew, she saw a yellow streak of lightning racing up the stairs.

“Incredible,” she said.

Linda put her laptop back on her lap and pulled up Iris’ old blog about The Flash. She smiled as she scrolled through.


End file.
